Toi et moi
by melinely
Summary: L'histoire de Lily et James. Comment ils ont passé de amis à ennemis, pour finalement devenir un couple Disclamer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf mon histoire
1. La rentrée

La rentrée

(POV de Lily)

Bonjour, moi c'est Lily, Lily Evans. J'ai onze ans et je commence l'école aujourd'hui. Cette école est comment dire, pas comme les autres en tout cas. Je sais qu'à cette école, on apprend la magie, qu'elle se nomme Poudlard et que j'ai très hâte d'y être.

Mais bon, reprenons notre histoire où je l'avais laissé c'est à dire en arrivant à la gare.

Je me lève de bonne heure ce matin, pour certains il allait être des plus banales, mais pour moi, il signifie tout autre chose. J'allais apprendre la magie! Je fixe intensément le cadran qui annonçe sept heure moins quart, je devais me lever(en temps normal) vers sept heure. Lorsqu'il sonne, je saute hors de mon lit et me dépêche de m'habiller convenablement, de prendre mes choses, mes livres et d'aller manger mon déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, j'étais dans la voiture en compagnie de mes parents qui semblent plus qu'inquiets qu'autres choses. Ils ne cessèrent de me poser des questions du genre : as-tu tout ce qu'il te faut, tu es sûre que tu veux aller à cette école, tu sais que nous t'aimons chérie… Il ont arrêté de me questionner que lors que nous sommes arrivés devant la gare. Je les regarda une dernière fois et leur dit au revoir tout en les embrassant. J'allai d'un pas décidé vers l'embarquement 9/ ¾. Ne l'a trouvant pas, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu. Puis, je vois un garçon qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. J'allai le voir et lui demanda :

Salut moi c'est Lily, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve la voie 9/ ¾?

Enchanté Lily, fit l'intéressé, moi c'est James. Moi aussi je vais vers la voie 9/3/4. Suis-moi, je te montrerai où elle est.

Merci James. Dit-moi, tu es en quelle année?

Première et toi?

Première aussi. Et tu la connais cette école?

Bien sûr, mes parents y sont même déjà aller.

Ils ont aimé ça?

Oui, c'est la qu'ils se sont rencontrés…

Ah…

Bon nous sommes arrivés, ce qu'on doit faire, c'est de courir en direction du mur que tu vois.

On ne va pas se faire mal?

Non, enfin c'est ce que mes parents m'ont dit…

Ah d'accord…

Je traverse le mur et se retrouva de l'autre côté en moins de deux. J'aperçu alors l'énorme train qui se trouvait devant elle.

Plutôt impressionnant hein?

Oui assez…

Veux-tu venir t'assoire dans le même compartiment que moi Lily?

Oui d'accord, puisque je ne connais personne…

T'inquiète pas tu en connaîtra bien assez vite…C'est ce que mes parents m'ont dit…

Je suis James qui l'emmena dans le train. Je me sens un peu intimidé, car qu'un garçon ne daigne me regardé c'était nouveau ça.

Lorsque j'arrive, enfin, au château, James et moi prenons un bateau et nous nous dirigeons vers noter nouvelle école.

Quand nous entrons, nous avons accueilli par la directrice de la maison des gryffondors, Mcgonagall. Elle semble très gentille, mais James n'est pas de cet avis. Elle nous dit que nous allons être répartie dans différentes maisons, soit les serpentard, les poufsouffles, les serdaigle ou les gryffondors. James espère être à gryffondor, je suis sûre qu'il y sera, car d'après la définition du professeure, il semble avoir toutes les qualités.

Lorsqu'on appelle mon nom, je m'avance lentement vers le tabouret. Puis, on me mit le choipeau sur la tête, il semble hésité, mais il m'envoie tout de même chez les gryffondors. Très heureuse de son choix, je vais m'assoir à côté de James qui lui aussi faisait maintenant partie de la grande famille des gryffondors. Au cours de la soirée, j'apprend à connaître un peu plus James. Il semble être un garçon doté d'une grande intelligence, mais qui semble s'en servir très peu…Il semble d'être le gars du genre tombeur et qui sort avec une fille une semaine et l'autre avec une autre… J'ai aussi faite la connaissance d'Androméda Black, une fille de mon âge, frère de Sirius Black, dorénavant un ami de James. Elle est assez grande, les cheveux bruns ondulés, avec de grand yeux noisettes. Elle est plutôt sympa, je crois que je m'entendrai assez bien avec elle…James m'a présenté un de ses amis au nom de Remus, il a l'air fatigué voire même exténué…Mais il reste que c'est un gars qui a l'air d'être sérieux et studieux, tout le contraire de James…

À la fin de la soirée, un préfet nous montre où était nos dortoir. Je vais me coucher tout de suite après, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose…

(POV De James)

Je dort depuis quelques heures maintenant lorsque j'entend ma mère me crier de descendre immédiatement. Étant un bon garçon( j'ai été forcé!), je suis descendu péniblement dans le salon où m'attendent mes parents.

- James Potter! Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cries après pour que tu descende.

* Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, je m'appelle James Potter et j'ai onze ans. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'est celle de poudlard! La plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde! Eh ouais, j'ai été accepté! Bon revenons à ma mère maintenant, elle a cette manie de tous le temps vouloir être à l'heure. Non mais, il n'y a pas le feu! Mais bon, on ne peu pas changer quelqu'un en une journée!*

Désolé maman je dormais! Je peux pas t'entendre…

Tu expliquera ça au directeur de l'école lorsque tu arriveras en retard…

Oui oui…

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à sa mère, je vais manger le déjeuner que ma mère m'avait cuisiné et je me prépare pour partir vers le château.

Lorsque j'arrive à la gare, James eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à ses parents avant de courir vers le quai 9 ¾. Je sais que je ne dois pas être en retard…Je marche le plus vite possible, lorsqu'une jeune fille très belle de mon âge vient me voir.

- Salut moi c'est Lily, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve la voie 9/ ¾?

Enchanté Lily, fit l'intéressé, moi c'est James. Moi aussi je vais vers la voie 9/3/4. Suis-moi, je te montrerai où elle est.

Merci James. Dit-moi, tu es en quelle année?

Première et toi?

Première aussi. Et tu la connais cette école?

Bien sûr, mes parents y sont même déjà aller.

Ils ont aimé ça?

Oui, c'est la qu'ils se sont rencontrés…

Ah…

Bon nous sommes arrivés, ce qu'on doit faire, c'est de courir en direction du mur que tu vois.

On ne va pas se faire mal?

Non, enfin c'est ce que mes parents m'ont dit…

Ah d'accord…

Il regarde sa fine silhouette traverser le mur avant de la rejoindre. Voyant que sa douce semble un peu impressionné…

Plutôt impressionnant hein?

Oui assez…

Veux-tu venir t'assoire dans le même compartiment que moi Lily?

Oui d'accord, puisque je ne connais personne…

T'inquiète pas tu en connaîtra bien assez vite…C'est ce que mes parents m'ont dit…

Nous étions en train de chercher un wagon lorsque je sentis que Lily, ne me suivais plus. Inquiet, je commence à crier son nom, mais je me rend vite compte que ça ne sert à rien puisqu'il y a beaucoup de bruits dans le train. Lorsque je la retrouve, je me jure de toujours la protégé quoi qu'il arrive. Je lui prend sa main et l'emmène vers un compartiment occupé par un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs. Nous discutons le reste du trajet avec notre nouvel ami, Sirius.

Quand, nous arrivons à destination, je prends la main de Lily à nouveau et me dirige vers un bateau. Dans le château, la directrice de la maison des gryffondors vient nous expliquer le déroulement de la soirée qui commence par la répartition. Elle nous dit que lorsqu'on entendrait notre nom, on devait aller s'assoire sur le tabouret pour qu'on puisse nous coiffer du choipeaux.

-James Potter!

J'avance fébrilement vers le tabouret qui déterminerait mon avenir dans cette école.

- Hum, le choix est difficile, tu es fière et courageux, ça se voit tout de suite, mais tu es aussi rusé et très malin. Serpentard tirait bien, mais je crois que gryffondor t'irais mieux! GRYFFONDOR!

Toute la table l'applaudit, ils étaient fiers d'avoir un membre de la célèbre famille Potter dans leur maison. Ce fut au tour de Lily, j'espères ardemment qu'elle soit elle aussi à gryffondor. Le choipeaux semble hésiter un peu au début, mais il se décide enfin : GRYFFONDOR! J'étais au ange, je pourrais voir ma douce Lily au yeux vert émeraude, à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, elle est…elle est…

Merveilleuse, lui souffla à l'oreille Sirius

De quoi tu parles?, lui répondis-je

De Lily voyons! Je vois bien que tu l'as dévore des yeux depuis qu'elle est là…

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, on est juste ami…

Ouais ouais…Mais je te le dis moi, tu lui plais…J'en suis sûr!

C'est ça…

Ne voulant plus négocier d'avantage avec un être aussi borné que Sirius, je suivis le préfet qui nous montre où est les dortoirs. Je vais me coucher directement, car je suis trop fatigué de ma journée.


	2. Quand Snape rencontre James

Chapitre 3 Premiers incidents…

(POV Lily)

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que l'école est commencée. Je me suis vite rendue compte que j'excelles dans toutes les matières ce qui rend en rogne tous les serpentards. Enfin tous sauf un…En effet, j'ai plusieurs fois surpris le regard de Rogue en cours de potion. James semble fou de rage et je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

(POV James)

Voilà deux semaines que l'école est commencée, franchement j'adore ça. Oh, pas l'école que j'adore, nan, c'est plutôt un jolie fille aux yeux vert émeraude et à la chevelure de feu. Bah si, vous avez deviné, je parle de ma Lily-jolie. Elle est plutôt bonne à l'école en plus, pas une greluche sans cerveau comme les autres…Hey, mais c'est qui le graisseux qui ose poser ses yeux sur ma perle? Snape, grrrr, je le tiens en horreur celui-là. Dorénavant, tu seras l'ennemi numéro un de Sirius, Remus, Peter(un gars de notre dortoir) et de moi! Gare à toi vieille chauve-souris.

Après le cours de potion, moi et les gars on poursuit le garçon graisseux.

Eh toi, espèce de cheveux gras. N'oses plus regarder ma Lily, c'est bien clair?, demandai-je agressivement

Pf…Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, pauvre crétin.., répondit le concerné

Moi un pauvre crétin? Je pensais plutôt à toi. Avant de juger les autres regarde toi avant!, répliquai-je

Ça s'applique aussi pour toi… Pour ce qui est de Lily, tu peux bien la garder, j'en est rien à faire des sang de bourbes…Si quelqu'un ose s'abaisser à son niveau, c'est son problème pas le miens…, répondit Snape avec détachement

NE DIT PLUS JAMAIS QUE C'EST UNE SANG DE BOURBE COMPRIS?, hurlai-je

Sang de bourbe! Eh, regarde Potter ta sang de bourbe chérie vient d'arriver!, répondit Rogue

LA FERME! ON NE PARLE PAS DE LILY COMME ÇA! Experlliarmus, criai-je de plus en plus fort

James arrête je t'en pris…Ces insultent ne valent plus rien… laisse tomber.., dit Lily d'une toute petite voix

Ouais, c'est ça Potter va te cacher derrière Ta sang de bourbe…, nargua Rogue

Tu sais Rogue, continuai-je, dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je savais que tu étais un crétin…Tu sais, je te connais dans le fond, tu es quelqu'un qui ne fait rien d'extraordinaire, qui a un petite vie plate et qui rêve de celle des autres. Dans le fond, tu es juste jaloux que se sois avec moi que la plus belle fille des premières années sorte… C'est ça hein?

…

Oh, je touche un point sensible, poursuivai-je, On peux en discuter longtemps…

James arrête, tu vois bien que ça lui fait de la peine, montre lui que tu es moins idiot que lui…Allez viens on s'en va…, supplia Lily

Je l'a regarde un instant et plie face à se regard si suppliant.

C'est bien parce que je t'aime…, soupirai-je, Et toi, Rogue on se reverra…Ne t'inquiète pas…

On se reverra Potter et cette fois-là, c'est moi qui aurait l'avantage. Je frapperai là où tu as mal, là où es ton point faible.

Ben oui, ben oui, rêvé fait du bien paraît-il… Bon, tu viens Lily, on doit aller à la salle commune avant le cours de métamorphose.

J'arrive, j'arrive…, répondit rapidement Lily

Nous marchons en silence, ni un ni l'autre on ose briser la glace.

(POV Lily)

Je suis trop occupé par mes pensées qu'il faut que je mette au clair pour parler avec lui. James qui m'aime et depuis quand que sors avec lui d'abord?

De son côté, James songe encore sur les dernières paroles que Rogue lui avait dit : «Je frapperai là où tu as mal, là où es ton point faible…» Il songe aussitôt à Lily. Eh oui, notre petit James est amour, il se dit qu'il protègerait Lily pour toujours et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Que rien ne devait lui arriver…C'est sur ses pensées qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur salle commune…

Bon, faut que je me lance…

-James?, demandai-je

-Oui mon amour, répondit-il

-Je…euh, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…Tu sais, à propos de ce que tu as dit à Snape, qu'on…sortait ensemble, murmurai-je, je…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es un bon ami, mais…je, je veux pas d'amoureux tout de suite, on se connaît depuis deux semaines seulement, je…j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Désolé…

**Je dois partir d'ici, je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qu'il va répondre…Oh Lily, voyons, tu dois être courageuse, nan? Alors, montre moi ton supposé courage! Pfff…Depuis quand je me parle moi, hein?**

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Lily-jolie…Euh excuse-moi si je t'ai brusqué, répond James timidement, c'est que…bah euh, tu me plais beaucoup Lily, mais on peut être juste des amis.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, juste ami?, demandai-je en tendant ma main

-Juste ami, me répond James en m'adressant un clin d'œil

**Oh mon dieu, ne rougis pas Lily, c'est vraiment pas le moment…Bon aller, un peu de retenu.**

-Alors, on entre dans cette salle commune, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte


End file.
